


Frosting

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wammy's looks like a great big wedding cake," mused Matt, laying on his back and feeling dampness trickle slowly in his collar, where Mello's final snowball had hit him, and forced him to concede defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for tokyoghoststory! ♥

"Wammy's looks like a great big wedding cake," mused Matt, laying on his back and feeling dampness trickle slowly in his collar, where Mello's final snowball had hit him, and forced him to concede defeat.

"L would like that," considered Mello, with the hint of a giggle, and flopped down beside the redhead, one hand picking at the loose threads of his snowpants. He stared sideways at his best friend, who was still busy staring at the house.

They were seven, and Matt's cheeks were red as toffee apples.

"I don't think L wants a wedding cake," interjected Matt with a thoughtful scratch of his face. "You have to get married to want them."

"Oh," said Mello. Then, "When I get married, I'm having _chocolate _cake, anyway, not one of those white things."

Matt scrabbled sideways in the snow and peered up at his friend. "Who you going to marry?"

"Not telling," whispered the blond boy, blushing redder than Matt's snow-bright face. Then, because Matt was giving him that look, that look which would earn him death-by-snowball, were he anyone else, but which, when Matt did it, made Mello's insides act up strangely, he squinted up at the pale sun and hazarded, in a small voice,"You?"

Matt's eyes widened. "Don't be stupid. Boys don't marry boys. That would be... gross."

Mello glared at him. "How would you know?"

"Parker said..."

"Parker's an idiot!" snapped Mello, and then roll-leant-tipped forwards and up, shoving his gloved hands deep into the snow on either side of Matt's head, and kissed him, swift, and warm, and crookedly.

Matt stared up at him, eyes wider than ever. He'd gone the colour of his jacket. "Oh," he said, then "_Oh_."

Mello looked pleased with himself, and dropped back onto the snow with a smug smile. "Told you so."


End file.
